Legend of Spike
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Spike always wonder where he came from, wanting to discover his origin Spike dive into another world to discover the dragon he shall become. However this dragon isn't the only one on this new journey into the unknown -MLP X Spyro the dragon crossover-
1. Chapter 1

**I don't MLP series or Spyro series.**

**Hello everyone it is I Bunji the wolf here****, ready**** to bring you something new. For those who don't know who I am****,**** I am just a fellow writer on fanfic, who mostly ****does**** Naruto fics****. But ****I also do some**** other outside ****fanfics every**** now then. But here I bring you a whole new idea with two series that ****I am interested in and love****.**

**Spyro the dragon I ****have**** loved since I was a kid****. I**** loved the three original games on the PS1 lifeline. Though I'm not a brony****,**** I blame my friends ****for getting**** me interested in the new My Little Pony****:****Friendship is Magic. But enough of that****,**** on to the story.**

**The reason why I am doing this is ****because I**** was always curious on Spike's origin and ****I**** thought of an interesting idea how to bring it into a story and so this is ****that**** story.**

**The main characters of this story are Spike the dragon of course and also the main six chosen ponies Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Rarity. Each one of them will play a role and have ****a**** good part. I will do my best to make that happen.**

**Well that's enough chatting for now, on to the story! Oh one more thing the ponies of this story will be Anthro-(Anthropo- ( a theme meaning "human"), a prefix meaning human, humanoid, or humanlike) much like how most characters in the Spyro series are Anthro type bodies.**

**-Opening Theme Spyro The Dragon 1 theme-**

**Chapter I-Spike The Dragon Part I**

Four years have passed since the event of the Canterlot Wedding. Four long years of peace were born after Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings, was defeated. With a long four years of peace, one can image how long it can last before new dangers awake?

New Year was just around the corner. In fact it was only twenty-four hours from now. All were delighted with the thrill of a new year. With many ponies celebrating New Years with their families and friends, but this New Year's was different for a certain dragon. His name was Spike the only dragon that lived in Ponyville.

Thus begins our story.

"Spike get up, it's afternoon. You can't spend all day in bed. It's new year's eve." The purple colored Unicorn by the name of Twilight Sparkle said.

Spike didn't say anything as he pulled the covers over his head. Twilight stared at her dragon helper for a moment to see if he woke up or not. After waiting for a moment Twilight sighed.

"Spike," she called his name.

Again he didn't answer her. Twilight glared as her horn glowed as Spike suddenly was floating in midair.

"Huh what's going on?" Spike felt himself being lifted up.

"Awake yet?" She asked him.

"Fine I'll get up. There's nothing for me to do anyway. You guys got everything all set up the other day didn't you?" Spike asked Twilight.

"We did, but we couldn't get everything done. Angel is still sick and Fluttershy took her time off to take care of him. So would you mind giving us a claw?" Twilight smiled at her favorite helper.

"Fine," the dragon sighed. "Makes me wonder how many days can a rabbit stay sick? Something tells me Angel is faking it to get more of Fluttershy's attention."

"Thank you Spike this means a lot. Pinkie Pie and Applejack will be waiting for you at Applejack's farm." Twilight explained to Spike as she was about to leave his bedroom but not before Spike spoke up.

"And where will you be?" He asked her.

"My parents' needs my help and Shining Armor will be there as well remember?" She told him.

"Oh right I forgot about that." Spike rubbed the back of his head as Twilight left his bedroom.

Spike thought back to when he first met Twilight. He always saw her as family, the way she sometimes acted motherly to him, but how she also seemed like a big sister to him. But the more Spike thought the more he thought about his relationship with every pony he knew. Were they all family to him or just ponies he knew?

During the four years of peace, Spike had mature overtime. He wasn't the baby dragon every pony once saw him as. Spike was about two inches taller than Twilight and the five other mares when standing up. He was still a young dragon, with Twilight guessing that Spike was around his teens since dragons, when it come to age, are slightly different from other species.

During the third year Spike grew a pair of wings. Though with these wings he could now fly but he needed time for his wings to fully mature enough. As of now he could only fly for a certain amount of time but gilding he was able to do with no problems at all.

**Sometime later: Sweet Apple Acres**

"Spike just in the nick of time." Applejack said with a happy tone.

"Twilight told me you need some help?" He asked with a curious look.

"We need your fire big guy. We got the firewood but no fire. And there are a few other things we could use your help for." She told Spike.

"Once we get the fire we can get our New Year party started!" Pinkie Pie yelled happily.

"Hold on, we still got a few hours to go before the event can start." Applejack stared at the hyperactive pink mare.

"Sorry heh heh. I just can't wait!" Pinkie Pie smiled.

Spike quickly started helping Applejack and Pinkie Pie set everything up for the party and also helping the Apple family in any way he could.

"So Spike how goes those flying lesson's Rainbow Dash has been giving ya darling?" Applejack asked the dragon. Spike grabbed a nearby tree and shook it as the apples fell into the wooden box down below.

"Kind of tough," he looked nervous or embarrassed to tell her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Rainbow Dash's lesson I hate to say. But there are times I think she's trying to kill me. My wings aren't as mature as hers. I grew these about a year ago and I'm a dragon who lucked out on the wings department. I read up from Twilight's book that not all dragons can grow wings or breathe fire," he told her.

"Have you ever told Rainbow Dash her lessons aren't helpful?" Applejack asked him. Spike sighed at first before he shook his head.

"She's the only one who offers to give me free flying lessons. Well Fluttershy does to though Fluttershy is my kind of a teacher when it comes to flying. Rainbow Dash is like hard mode and I'm not ready to fly one hundred percent with these wings." Spike showed his wings to Applejack. His dragon wings were purple colored much like his scales but with small green lighting.

"Maybe you should try to take things easy darling." She told him.

"Maybe your right, the last thing I want is for my wings to fall off from overuse." He looked over his right shoulder, looking back at his wings.

"What your plans for New Years?" Applejack asked him. Spike's green eyes widened upon her question. He looked sad at first but sat down.

"I really don't know AJ." He calls Applejack by the nickname he and Twilight sometime use for her.

"What ya mean you don't know? Aren't ya gonna spend time with Twilight or with Rarity like you did last year and the one before that?" Applejack looked at him with slight worries.

"Well there's not much for me to do around here. I'm a dragon and you're a pony." He told her.

"Maybe you need a little space. You have been cooped up in Ponyville for a long time. You're right you are a dragon. The only dragon that lives in Ponyville, but Spike don't let it change you. Your still the dragon we love and you're our friend. Now go on now, you've helped us enough now we'll finish the rest just fine." Applejack smiled at Spike as the dragon smiled right back.

"Thanks Applejack. Yeah maybe you're right. Maybe I need a little more space?" Spike left to clear his troubled mind.

**Later that day:**

Spike was walking around Ponyville looking for an answer that would help him. However he didn't find his answer in Ponyville but there was one person he believed could help him.

"Hello any pony here?" He asked. While entering the palace of Princess Celestia, and upon entering the throne room Spike found it strange he didn't meet any of the royal guards who usually would be here.

"Spike what are you doing here?" The dragon looked back to see the royal alicorn Princess Celestia in all of her glory.

"Where are the guards?" He asked.

"I've decided to give them a little day off for them to be with their families. Now what brings you here?" Celestia asked wondering why Spike came here.

"I have a lot on my mind and I need someone to talk too." He said with a frown.

"Twilight and the others unable to help you?" She asked.

"Everyone is getting ready for New Years. I feel like I don't belong here. There's something odd…no something wrong. I feel cooped up, it's hard to explain but it's the only way I can explain it. It's like teaching a fish how to fly." He told the Princess. Celestia only smiled at the young dragon as she'd nod her head in understanding of what he means.

"You have been with us for a very long time. Learning our way of life but never truly understanding how you should live yours." She said.

"You sure know how to read me huh? Mom…um I mean Princess Celestia." Spike rubbed the back of his head.

"Spike, it's ok. You haven't called me that in years. You're growing up into a fine dragon." She smiled at him.

"You don't find it strange you raised and taught a baby dragon magic?" Celestia shook her head.

"No of course not, but I do believe it is time for you to learn the truth. The truth about your origin Spike," she said. Spike looked confused.

"What do you mean 'time for me to learn the truth'?" He asked her.

"It happened eight years ago. There was a powerful source of energy I sensed forming in the Everfree forest. What I found was something I never thought I could find in such a place." Spike quickly became curious on what she found.

"What did you find?" Even though he knew what the answer was, he was still curious on what she found.

"You or rather the egg you were in. An old shrine or what appeared to be a gateway. I wasn't fully sure of what it was or how old it was. I saw your egg thrown from the portal. I didn't know how it was possible a portal could appear in such a place. But when something else tried to crossover, I used my magic to seal the portal and destroy the gateway." She told him.

"I'm from another world?" He asked with a curious look.

"It is possible. The Everfree forest is a strange place filled with magic that even to this day I am unaware of. I believe the answers you seek lies within Everfree forest." Celestia noticed Spike still looked troubled.

"But how can I find my answer there? You destroyed the gateway and sealed the portal as well." Spike said with a frown.

"Worry not. I believe now, if any threat should ever rise against you, Twilight and the others will take care of it. I have faith in you and every pony Spike. Though you are not a pony, you are important to me just as the others are." She said as Spike looked at his mother figure with a small smile.

"How can I undo what you did?" He asked her.

"Wait one moment." Celestia left her throne room leaving Spike alone for a moment.

"If this gateway can show me to a place filled with dragons. I wonder if I'll find my family there, or if I have one there." He wondered to himself.

"But what will the others think?" Worry about what the girls would think about him leaving this world for another filled him. Spike shook his head, shaking doubt of what they would think from his mind.

"I have to do this. I'm a dragon and I gotta do what dragons do. I might better learn about what I am." Spike said to himself.

"I have returned." Celestia spoke. Celestia was holding a small golden colored box. Spike wondered what was within the box. When Celestia opened the box his eyes widened in surprise at what he saw.

"Are those?" He pointed at what was within the box.

"You're egg shells? Yes." She said. Within the golden box were Spike's egg shells or what was left of them. However there were eight pieces of the egg shells. Spike noticed how Celestia had made the eight pieces into eight necklaces.

"But why are there eight?" He pointed.

"Each piece of your egg shell contains a piece of the magic from the world you originate from. The world you were born from had very strong magic. I thought I could use your egg shells magic for good." She explains.

"Does this explain why my fire is green rather than red like the other dragons in this world?" He asked her.

"I don't know, every dragon can breathe different type of colored fire. I believe you will find your answer in the world you came from. This is a choice only you can make Spike. If you decide to stay here you are more than welcome. But if you do decide to discover your origin, choose the path you believe is the one for you." Celestia told Spike.

Spike quickly made his choice; he decided to find out where he came from. Spike grabbed one of the eight egg shells necklaces and placed it around his neck.

"Here's a map. Go to this location on the map. Wait until nightfall as it seems the egg shells magic are strongest at night." Spike took the map and nodded.

"Um…mom," Celestia looked at Spike wondering what he wanted her answer to next.

"Yes Spike?" She asked.

"Don't tell Twilight and the others okay? I know they will be worry about me but I want to do this on my own. I got to find out where I came from and who knows I just might find my answer." Spike said.

"That's if they don't catch you." She chuckled.

With that said and done Spike left the throne room. Spike headed off to Everfree forest and decided to wait until nightfall.

**Everfree**** forest:**

Spike used the map to guide himself through the forest without getting lost. After what seemed like forever Spike finally found his way to the location of the gateway.

Spike entered a large area; there were large pieces of stone everywhere. Spike looked around the place and saw what appears to be a gateway but however the gateway was smashed by a great force. Spike looked upward and saw how open the view he had of the sky. Spike could see the sun setting as the moon was rising.

"Spike what are you doing here?" A familiar voice made Spike jumped. Spike looked over his right shoulder to see his unicorn crush Rarity. Spike felt nervous all of a sudden; his plan backfiring so quickly.

"Rarity what are you doing here?" Spike wondered how she got here. Did she follow him? 'Did the other know and followed as well?' He wondered.

"I saw you leaving Ponyville and I wondered where you were going." She said to Spike. Spike frowned at first but smiled anyway at his crush.

"Rarity you should head back to Ponyville. You know Everfree is a dangerous place especially coming here alone." He told her.

"True, but seeing you coming here alone I had to come. What are you doing here? New Years is just few hours away." She told him.

"I'm going away for awhile I'm taking a big trip." He told her.

"Going away? If it's a big trip why don't you have a suitcase? Where are you going, is it cold where you going?" She asked him being worried about his safety the most.

"Rarity," he said her name with a warm smile. But before Spike could have a chance to explain to her, the moon rose up high, shining brightly tonight. The egg shell necklace around Spike's neck suddenly glowed bright purple.

A loud rumbling noise shook the ground as both Spike and Rarity looked to see the ruin gateway now fixing itself before their very eyes. The stone gateway was restored and in the center of it a green colored portalopened.

"My ride is here." He said, turning his attention to the portal.

"Spike, don't go. I don't like this. Maybe we should get Twilight." Rarity said feeling an ill feeling coming from the portal.

"Rarity would ya like to come with me?" He offers his right claw to her.

"To where?" She asked him.

"Would you like see where I came from?" He asks her with a caring smile.

"Spike I don't know what's going on. Why do you have to leave?" She asked him.

Spike frowned and turned away from her.

"I always wanted to know where I come from. I'm different from the other dragons. I know it, I feel it. Four years of peace is a long time. I'm not like every pony I'm a dragon. I feel cooped up, I feel like I can do so much more than being Twilight's and every ponies helper." Spike paused for a moment which made Rarity worry about what was going through his mind. But Spike continued.

"Then I found out I wasn't born here. Princess Celestia told me she found my egg here and this portal is the doorway to my home my real home. I know you and the others cherish and love me as one of your own. But I have to see what things are like on the other side. What being a dragon is really like?" He told his crush.

"As much as I would like to say you've become very selfish wanting to do this alone." Rarity paused for just a second. "You are right Spike, for the past four years there has been no danger and less trouble has come into our lives. But I believe you shouldn't do this alone Spike."

"You're coming with me?" He asked her.

"Yes, it would be very selfish of me not to accompany my Spikey-wikey." Rarity winked at Spike which caused the young dragon to blush while Rarity giggled.

As the two stepped through the portal and entering the realm of Spike's original birthplace. In a realm that's called Artisans.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own MLP series or the Spyro series**

**Chapter 2-Spike the Dragon part 2**

"Spike, Spike, Spike." A voice called out to him. Spike slowly opened his eyes, he blink at least twice before his sight focus. Once his sight was focus, Spike saw Rarity looking over him.

"Rarity?" He blinked his eyes "Where are we?" He asked her.

"I'm not so sure. But this place does look…strange." She looked around with a nervous look on her face.

Spike rose up to see where they were? They were in an open field with a long beautiful view of the open field. The skies were dark with the night filled with stars. The two journey together across the open field while being careful not knowing what lies within this unknown field as the two felt they were being watched by someone.

"I can't shake the feeling we're being watched." The young dragon said.

"As much as this field is indeed beautiful I feel such a dread feeling from this field." Rarity kept close to Spike, the two soon notice a large building about twenty feet from where they stood.

The building turned out to be a large stone castle with a large wooden size door.

"How do you open this thing?" Spike stared at the large wooden size door. Rarity looked around to see if there where was a switch to open this door. Spike gently knocked on it at least three times nothing happen.

"Guess no one's home?" He said with a small frown.

"Excuse me is anyone there! Hello?" Rarity shouted her voice. The two waited for anyone would come to their call. After waiting for about one minute there was nothing only the sound of the wind.

"This is strange." Spike scratched his head.

"Yes this is very odd indeed." Rarity agreed with Spike, however their worries was soon wash away by the sound of a voice from above.

"My my what is this a visitors here around this hour?" The voice spoke from above. The two looked up to see to what appears to be a dragon liked Spike. However the older dragon was orange colored, the two couldn't have a clear look on this appearance from the view.

"Ah yes, please would you be so kind to open the door?!" Rarity shouted.

"Ah yes please wait once moment please." The elder dragon told them.

The wooden door disappeared before their eyes. The two was shock for what they just saw. The two enter through the doorway only for the door to reappear behind them.

"A magic door why use one like that?" Spike looked confuse.

"I am sure they have reason Spike." Rarity and Spike walked through a small hallway that lends them to a large size room. The room had a fireplace and many books all placed on top of each. The room was very familiar to Spike, as it reminded him of Twilight's tree house.

"Ah there you are." Rarity and Spike looked to their right to see the orange dragon enter the room. The orange dragon wore a pair of small glasses. His eyes were light green he looked friendly as he had a long gray beard.

"What brings two young ones like you here?" The elder dragon asked.

"I'm Spike and this is Rarity." The Elder dragon could see Spike was holding Rarity's hand. The Elder dragon nodded his head as he chuckled.

"I am the dragon Elder, my name is Victor. What brings you here to the home world of Dragons? Surely you two aren't from around here." The Elder dragon said with a kind smile.

"How can you tell?" Rarity asked the Elder dragon. The Elder dragon sat down on all fours before he gave the two their answers.

"You young dragon." He point at Spike.

"Me?" Spike looked confuse as the Elder dragon nodded his head.

"The both of you but mostly you young one there is a very strong flow of magic. A magic I myself is not so familiar with. But yet I sense a familiar magic from you as well. Why is that young one?" Victor asked Spike.

"I thought I would find my answers here but I guess I have to answer yours first huh?" Spike chuckle as his chuckle confuse the Elder dragon.

"I was born from a different place. But however my egg I was created from came from here. I believe this is where I was truly born." Spike told Victor. Victor rubbed his beard for a moment. Suddenly a look of great worry came across Victor's face.

"What's wrong?" Rarity asked the Elder.

"I believed I know how you ended up in the other world you so speak of. If you two would make yourselves at home I will explain to you young one." Victor told them. Rarity grabbed a nearby pillow and sat on top of it while Spike sat down on the floor.

"Eight years ago a powerful Sorceress stolen our dragon eggs many of the eggs were taken to the forgotten realm." Victor started.

"Forgotten realm?" Both Rarity and Spike said.

"Yes the forgotten realm. A place where the dragon once called home but that was in the past. However a young dragon took on the Sorceress and her forces and defeated her. He recovered all of the dragon eggs he could find. We knew he didn't find all of the eggs. But who would have thought one of the missing ones found its way home." Victor laughed at the irony of this meeting.

"And who was this dragon that defeated the Sorceress?" Rarity Asked Victor.

"Ah his name was Spyro. One of the bravest dragons we have ever had. And like you young one he was a purple dragon. And purple dragons are indeed rare upon the dragon race." Victor chuckled.

"Why is that?" Spike asked the Elder dragon.

"I only know purple dragons gain more one element of their power. As each dragon of a different color can breathe a different kind of element as such blue dragons can breathe ice, while red and orange can breathe fire. But all dragons can breathe fire but that fire takes on the shape of a different." Victor explained to the two.

"What element this Spyro breathe?" Spike asked.

"He was around your age when his first journey began. He was able to breathe fire any normal dragon. But as years went on Spyro learn different kind of other fires. From super flame to frost breathe to lighting to even bubbles. And so many more as the years went on." Victor laughed.

"Wow that's so cool." Spike grinned.

"Ah yes but it is also dangerous." Victor told Spike.

"How so?" He asked the old dragon.

"You two must be tired. Please rest here for tonight. The other dragons will return in the morning." Rarity quickly notices Victor change the subject so suddenly. She decided not to say anything only nod her head. Spike let out a long yawn.

"You're right. Man I'm tired." Spike lay down on his bed and quickly fall asleep.

"My he's an easy one to slumber." Victor chuckled.

Victor offers a warm sheet cover for Rarity and Spike. Seeing that Spike was already asleep Rarity thanks Victor for his kindness for both her and Spike's behalf.

Victor left the two alone in the study room.

'_Who would have thought another a purple dragon? My he reminds me of Spyro when he was young. The others will be amaze as I was. Rest young ones tomorrow will be an interesting day indeed.'_ Victor thought to himself.

**The very next day:**

Spike and Rarity wonder through the home of Victor while they wonder through his home. They found themselves in what happen appears to be an open field garden. The place was huge, to their left was a small lake while to their right was a haze maze. In front of them from afar was Victor, he was talking with a group of adult dragons.

"Victor it been too quite since we last heard from 'him' who knows what he's planning." The dark green adult dragon said to Victor.

"Ah yes I know. But he hasn't given us trouble. We should act on fear my brothers we would not want the young ones to worry now do we?" Victor said to his dragon brothers.

"Victor!" He heard Spike's voice. He looked back to see the young dragon with his unicorn close friend.

"Ah Spike, yes come here!" Victor yell as the two walked over to the adult dragons, curious on what's going on?

"Brothers, this is Spike. The little one I've told you about." The five adult dragons looked down at Spike. Spike wonders what their first thoughts on what they think.

"Hahaha to think Spyro missed an egg? We are surprise the egg found its way back home. The journey must have been a long one for you young one." The dark green dragon said.

"Not quite a long trip I would say." Spike chuckle a little.

"I do say who you're friend young one?" The light blue dragon asked.

"That would be Rarity the young ones close friend." Victor told his brothers. The adult dragons nodded their heads.

"How did you your way back?" The blue dragon asked Spike.

"Well in order to tell you how I got here. I have to tell you where my egg went don't I?" The adult dragons looked at one another before they nodded their heads. And so Spike told the dragons about how his Egg ended up from their home to another world.

"That is very interesting Spike. Who would have thought? Are there other dragons where you came from?" The blue dragon asked both Spike and Rarity.

"Yes there are other dragons. But however they are very rude and very nasty unlike my dear Spikey-wikey." Rarity smiled at the young dragon. Spike rubbed the back of his head while blushing. The adult dragons only chuckle at the young embarrass dragon.

"Spike since you came all this way to discover what it means to be a true dragon. How would you like to help your fellow dragons?" The green dragon said.

"Cahn what are you planning?" Victor whispers to his brother.

"What? The young one doesn't know the trouble that we are dealing with now. Why don't we keep him busy while we deal with the problem at hand?" The Green Dragon known as Cahn whispers.

"What would you have me do? I'm really good at following orders and helping others." The young dragon smiled at the adults.

"Even though we have arrived it will not be long before we depart to visit the other worlds. We need someone to keep an eye on the eggs and as well as our treasure. Can you do it Spike?" Cahn asked him.

"You want me to keep an eye on the Dragons eggs?" Spike looked surprise by such an honorable request from a fellow dragon.

"I would gladly help Spike. But I will handle the treasure and Spike can handle the eggs." Rarity told the dragons.

"Surely the both of you can handle it yes?" Victor asked the two.

"Well I think I can handle the eggs. But Rarity got me there when it comes to treasure." Spike chuckle nervously.

"Why is that young one?" Cahn asked.

"Spike eats any Gem that shines bright as the dawn. It's a habits he's unable to overcome I am afraid." Rarity told the adults dragons. The dragons looked at Spike with a shocking look on their faces.

"You eat treasure?" Cahn said as he was the most surprise of the others.

"What Rarity said is true." The young dragon nodded his head.

Suddenly Cahn laughed loudly while everyone stare at him for a moment.

"Cahn must you laugh at the young one?" Victor glared at his brother.

"Worry not brother. I mean no disrespect to the young one. The young one is like the old dragons of tales." Cahn chuckled.

"What's he's talking about?" Spike asked Victor.

"Long ago the old tales goes treasure ensure two things for a fully grown dragon. One to ease the greedy of a dragon's heart and two is fuel a dragon's power whenever a dragon was weakens from its long journey." Victor explained.

"But I'm not fully grown?" Spike looked confuse.

"Not to worry every year when the new dragons are born. Some retain the things the old ones had or new abilities. You Spike must have the hungrier of Treasure. But you could have other abilities. But not to worry with time come new abilities." Cahn told the young dragon.

"Well I guess my first step becoming a true dragon start small huh? Well where are the eggs?" And with that said and done Spike and Rarity were escorted to the dragon's den where the dragon eggs are kept.

But unknowing to all from afar sitting on top of the large green hill watching with great caution was a short fat green colored goblin frog creature. The goblin frog creature was known as a Gnorc.

"**A new dragon ah this is bad, the boss isn't going to like this at all."** The Gnorc said before it ran off to tell its leader the new of a new dragon in town.

**Unknown location:**

The Gnorc creature was running through a dark carven. It made a stop to a large area which had only one spot of sun light raining down from above.

"**Boss I got big, big, BIG news for you." **The Gnorc said.

There was silence until a very deep voice spoke from the unknown.

"**What is it? Speak I'm planning to get rid of the dragons once and for all."** The dark deep voice said.

"**I just saw the Dragon Elders speaking with a new dragon, he's purple and young just like."**

"**WHAT ANOTHER PURPLE DRAGON!"** The dark deep voice yelled in anger.

"**Yeah Boss. He just arrived and from what I know he came from a portal. Maybe he came from another world that filled with dragons?"** The Gnorc was unsure at the moment.

"**More dragons…"** The dark voice sighed **"No I won't let a new dragon keep me from my plans. I've plan this revenge for years. How are the forces?"**

"**Ready to kick butt anytime Boss thanks to the new magic from your 'new friend' our boys never been stronger."** The Gnorc reported.

"**Good. That's what I wanted to hear. If everything goes right I won't have to worry about any dragons standing in my way. Especially Spyro," **The dark voice growled with anger.

"**What of the new dragon?"** The Gnorc asked.

"**Leave him be if he's a new dragon from another world of dragons. He and his world will fall as well. But first thing is first. We have the element of surprise. We have been playing with the dragons keeping them on their toes." **Stepping out from the shadows was a very tall Gnorc, but unlike the other Gnorc he was muscular. He wore golden armor along with a golden helmet. His eyes were red with rage.

"**But little do they know Gnasty Gnorc will have his revenge. This world will be mine again!"** He laughed.

**End of chapter 2**


End file.
